Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 8$ and $x = 6$. $7$ $y$ $^2 + 3$ $x$ $ + 9$
Substitute $8$ for ${y}$ and $6$ for ${x}$ $ = 7{(8)}^2 + 3{(6)} + 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(64) + 3{(6)} + 9 $ $ = 448 + 18 + 9 $ $ = 475$